


Got Boyfriends?

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: A twist on our favorite restaurant scene in A Study in Pink. What happens when Sherlock says yes?





	Got Boyfriends?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ASIP AU fic where "so you've got a boyfriend then?" Sherlock says yes?

John certainly hadn't been expecting this. He'd come home from the army and ran into an old mate in the park and now suddenly he was having dinner (maybe even a date) with another man. How had his day turned out like this?

"So, you know people don't have archenemies, right?" he asked as he enjoyed his meal. Hey, he was at least going to have a nice dinner out of this. 

"I'm sorry?" Sherlock answered, furrowing his brow. He seemed distracted, as though someone outside was more important than whatever they were doing here.

"In real life," the blond clarified. "There are no archenemies in real life. Doesn't happen."

"Doesn't it? Sounds a bit dull," the detective huffed.

"So who did I meet?" John questioned, trying to get even the slightest bit of an answer from him.

"What do people have then, in their 'real lives'?" he grumbled condescendingly, as though "real life" was below him.

"Friends?" John began, starting at the obvious point. "People they know. People they like. People they don't like.....Girlfriends, boyfriends...."

"Yes, well, as I was saying, dull," the detective continued.

"So....you don't have a girlfriend then?" John asked, raising a brow.

"Girlfriend? No, not really my area," he hummed.

"Oh, right," John answered, clearing his throat as he felt like he was tripping over his words. "Do you have a boyfriend? Which is fine, by the way."

"I know it's fine," Sherlock told him firmly.

"So you've got a boyfriend then?" John repeated.

There was a moment of quiet between them before Sherlock answered, "Yes. I do."

"Oh," John replied, shoulders sagging a bit. "Right. Well congrats, mate."

"John," the detective replied suddenly, focus shifting to just him. "What would you consider a boyfriend?"

"Oh......well, it's uh.....a bloke.....someone you go out with and spend time with.....someone you like," John tried to answer.

"I enjoy your company. We're out, spending time together. And last I checked, we are both blokes, as you've put it," Sherlock chuckled. "I was hoping to make a rather nice evening out of our day. And I wanted to ask you for this."

"Oh, you mean.....we'er boyfriends now?" John asked with a smile, then chuckled. "A bit quick, but I admit, nothing about this day has been ordinary. So yes. We're boyfriends now."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, and comments make my day!


End file.
